


摸鱼2-3

by xiangzigou



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangzigou/pseuds/xiangzigou
Summary: 摸鱼1在lof，是图片
Relationships: 丁飞/李京泽, 刘嘉裕/李京泽, 王昊/李京泽
Kudos: 3





	摸鱼2-3

2

李京泽给王昊看自己女朋友照片，王昊说：“手臂P过了吧。砖都歪了。”  
李京泽放大照片，仔细地看哪里歪了，眼睛黏在屏幕上，嘴上说：“明天晚上来我家吃饭。”  
王昊心下一紧，眼皮一跳，脱口而出：  
“为什么？”  
李京泽看了他一会儿，笑了：“怎么，不敢啊？敢操也得敢认啊。”  
“不是不敢，这有什么说得上敢不敢的，”王昊把校服脱了团成一团塞进书包，怕李京泽的烟味带进衣服里，妈妈会问的，“而且，也没操吧。”  
说起来有点冤。他和李京泽啥都搞了就是没搞到最后，结果出事后全校都传他操了李京泽，细节都说得很那么回事，说就在教室，上体育课的时候，几个回来早的都看到了，摄像头全怕下来了，网上还有呢。  
“他们看到个鸡巴，网上有个鸡巴，”李京泽说，“壳被叫来学校时就删了。”他扭头问王昊：“你妈应该没看到吧？她在后面被叫来的，那时候视频已经没有了。”  
“我倒宁可她看了，不知道她听了什么，”王昊苦笑，“听来的可刺激多了。”  
李京泽把烟碾在楼梯扶手上。越过门口的蜘蛛网可以看到有附近的小孩跑过去。  
这栋楼就要拆了，李京泽刚刚还和外面墙上的拆字合了影，用王昊手机拍的，表情贼屌，画面巨傻。王昊像刚刚李京泽放大砖缝一样放大李京泽身后的拆。灰扑扑的红色，显得旁边穿夏季校服的李京泽肘关节也有一点红。  
王昊不明白怎么李京泽都退学了来见他还穿校服，明明上学的时候都不穿。  
“那要不，”李京泽抓抓脸，“就真搞一次呗，不然你不是怪亏的。”  
王昊被这个脑回路震住了。  
李京泽解释：“明天你不是来我家嘛，正好住一晚。”  
王昊感觉被掐住了脖子。  
“你吱个声。操你妈这事可他妈麻烦了，得准备半天。你以为我愿意？”  
“听起来不挺愿意的吗。”  
“操，”李京泽笑了，“是挺愿意的。”  
王昊看他，心情突然舒缓下来，也跟着笑了笑。  
“真去你家？”  
“对啊，这不是我说的，壳说的。他说明晚他难得有空，请你来家里吃个饭。本来他要从外边请厨子，老飞说不用那么正式，让家里阿姨做点拿手的就行。阿姨潮州人，不过你想吃东北乱炖啥的也能做，壳喜欢东北，”李京泽拍拍王昊，“所以他肯定喜欢你。你给他表演一段东北话，特东北那种。”  
王昊说：“别吧，壳总东北话比我好。”

俩人都被退学，李京泽欢天喜地，彻底退了，王昊被安排转进了另一所学校。郊区，住校，每天教室食堂宿舍三点一线，坐最后排，和同桌关系还行，一起吃饭，晚饭时一起用手机看比赛，交了女友，每天晚上溜出来在操场走圈。  
直到和女友接吻时，女生突然问他，你真的睡过李京泽啊。  
尴尬到幽默的一个场景。  
王昊先是接收到尴尬的部分，说，所以呢？  
女生笑起来，啄吻他，说哇那我也算和名人认识了，刘嘉裕是优秀企业家，市长给他发过奖状呢，电视上放过。  
王昊这才接收到幽默的部分。  
“没想到还有人看地方台。”

这事王昊还跟李京泽说了，就在和拆字合影后。听罢，李京泽惊呼，我操你有女朋友了，给我看看照片。看过后又嘚瑟：还是我女朋友好看。说着就把手机递了过来。  
王昊提醒他手臂P了，看李京泽在那皱着眉看屏幕，他百思不解，当初是怎么和李京泽搞上的，甚至动了要一起离开这里的念头。  
他回想在器材室的时候，李京泽说要给他打个样，蹲下来含他，王昊能看到那个摄像头就像太阳一样照耀着他们。我们完蛋了，他想，玩完了啊。心里却很高兴。  
他兴奋地想着，我们玩完了。  
这种时候思维所能达到的距离有限，去不了太远的地方，去不了明天也去不了以后，他能想到的只有当下。  
他的心在跳跃，发声系统也不听使唤，他说要不我们去海南吧。  
东北人，对海南有天然的向往。要问去哪，不用走脑子就说海南。海南，东北人心里的香格里拉。  
李京泽说了啥他不记得了，也可能啥也没说，毕竟嘴占着呢，但王昊印象里李京泽表示了同意。他们有许多方法表达同意，亲吻，啃咬，或者其他，反正他们知道。

人上头的时候就像梦游，醒过来完全记不起自己做了什么。他和李京泽都属于脑子一热就什么都不管了的人，有什么报应都往后放。  
担不担得起另说。

李京泽把口袋里的盒子掏出来，塞进正在看照片的王昊手里。王昊打开，里头是串沉香手串。  
“明天吃饭的时候，把这个送给壳，当见面礼。”李京泽说。  
“你买的？这玩意儿多贵啊。”  
“假的，就几百，我哪买得起真的。他一眼就能看出来，不过你送没关系，意思一下。”  
王昊拿起来看：“你找飞总要的钱？”他记得李京泽是存不下钱的，再多零花钱也能三天花完。  
“我自己攒的，现在我是社会人，知道吧，社会人就是能赚钱。就是时间太短了，要不能买个贵点的，这个还没飞机票贵。”  
“也得看是飞哪的机票。”王昊想，这时候回哈尔滨应该不贵。  
李京泽说：“我查过了，要上千呢。”  
王昊反应过来。

他对自己的记忆产生了怀疑，自己真的说过去海南的话吗？还是说的别的地方？  
录像已经没了，即使有，也没有声音。

王昊说：“我得回去了，你现在轻松，我还得回去上补习班，暑假也一堆逼事。”  
“羡慕吧？”李京泽很得意。他点上一支烟：“也没老师抓抽烟了。”  
王昊怕粘上味儿，往旁边挪了一步。李京泽吸一口，追过去，扳过他脸，把烟渡他嘴里  
“操你妈”王昊笑了，后退几步从书包里翻口香糖，“我们老师闻到我就真歇了。”  
“那是你的事儿。”  
王昊有时候很烦李京泽来这一套，但又不好开口。其实开口了李京泽也不会把他怎么样，但就是，开不了口。  
他嚼着口香糖，和穿着过去校服的李京泽走在路上，李京泽突然说：“现在挺开心的，就是晚上失眠。”  
王昊看他，问怎么了。  
李京泽说：“谁知道呢，我觉得挺开心的啊，真的挺开心的。”

3

王昊来过李京泽家一回，李京泽谎称带同学回来做作业，被丁飞无情揭穿：“你还写作业？”  
“我洗心革面发愤图强，行不行？”  
“行，成语收一收，可学会俩词。”  
俩人针锋相对的时候，王昊就安静地站在一边，看旋转楼梯，看红木圈椅，看钢琴，看关公像。  
他再一次站在这里，还是看旋转楼梯，红木圈椅，钢琴，关公像，和站在关公像前面穿着唐装上香的刘嘉裕。  
他认真思考这真的有必要吗。  
丁飞正在打电话，给王昊开门后，用手指了指楼上。王昊把李京泽准备的盒子拿出来，犹豫着不知给谁，丁飞接过去，手机拿离嘴巴，对王昊小声说我给就行了，你去玩吧。王昊鞠个躬，朝楼上跑。  
他记得李京泽的房间，上回来过。刚走到门口就被人从后边一把揪住领子，差点被拽倒。罪魁祸首李京泽胳膊缠上来，牢牢地稳住他。  
“你有病啊？”王昊小声说。  
“这边才是我屋。”李京泽圈着他，往另一边拖，拖不动，意思意思，王昊就顺着他意思自己往那个方向挪。  
“可上次是这个房间啊，我没记错，这不养着那大龟吗？你上次还说这龟吃得多。”  
没说出来的是“你上次还非要我把手伸进去喂它”。  
说多了就成抱怨了。  
“这老逼的屋，他现在睡楼下，但这屋是他的。”  
王昊停下了，一词一顿地问：“所以，咱俩，上次，是……”  
“对啊。在丁飞屋操的。”李京泽恬不知耻地承认。  
“没操。”  
“行行行，没操。”  
“不是，确实没操啊，只是……”  
“就撸了一发嘛。”  
“对啊，这不叫操……”  
“但床单还他妈弄脏了好吧，还是我把它塞洗衣机的，都没叫阿姨。”  
李京泽的语气让人以为把脏床单塞洗衣机是个多大的活。  
“你扔洗衣机了？会不会干活啊？”  
“不会。”李京泽理直气壮。  
王昊安静了几秒，突然说：“原来你家也用洗衣机。”  
“傻逼啊你。”李京泽笑起来。  
“我只是没想到，”王昊揉揉鼻子，“我还以为你们家衣服脏了就扔掉了。只有我们家才洗衣服。”  
李京泽看他，欲言又止。正当王昊猜他是不是在搜肠刮肚想两句安慰话——虽然李京泽不会安慰人，只会讲些蠢话转移话题——李京泽突然拽住他胳膊，把他猛地拉进身后的房间，顺手关上门。  
成，语言的矮子，行动的巨人。  
他们这才跌进李京泽的床上，很软，和上一张不一样，和器材室的垫子也不一样。他后脑栽进暄软的枕头，枕头两侧鼓起来捂住他的耳朵。他看着李京泽跨到他身上，一边向上扯他T恤一边亲他。王昊本来还想过穿衬衣来，现在看来还好没有。  
李京泽亲到他耳朵边上，告诉他：“我准备过了。”  
就是说，又没自己啥事了，王昊想。他本来还想二人正式的第一次应该用来试错，没想到李京泽比他上道多了。  
“你哪学的？”王昊支起上半身，忍不住问。  
“这不一生下来就该会吗？”  
“就算是操逼也是得学的好吧，再说你不是说准备起来很麻烦吗？这不得学？操，等……”  
王昊没再逼逼赖赖，因为李京泽含住了他。  
李京泽有颗尖尖的牙齿，但王昊常常忘记他有。那颗牙齿在这种时刻总是缺席。  
只剩软的口腔和软的舌头，就和他的床，他的枕头一样。

王昊推开门，看到对面房间里，丁飞在喂那只龟。  
特别大，特别大，背上有刺。  
王昊走过去，说：“看着好贵啊。”  
“这个便宜，养差不多了打算卖了换安缘。”  
李京泽走出来，把吹风机丢给王昊：“帮我吹吹。”王昊握着那个像握着倒计时的炸弹，他观察丁飞，丁飞只顾着看龟。  
李京泽手欠，一步迈过去要拍玻璃缸，丁飞早有预料，一把抓住他胳膊，说：“你怎么都玩不腻呢。”  
说完直起身，朝站在那的王昊：“吹完收拾收拾吃饭了。”

饭桌上李京泽吃没两口就不吃了，开始讲一些蠢兮兮的笑话，王昊不知该不该笑，他脑子里接话很快，但话到嘴边又就着汤咽下去了。刘嘉裕很配合，李京泽说什么他都能接几句。丁飞时不时把话题往王昊这里引，新学校怎么样啊，交没交女朋友啊，以后打算考什么学校。  
挺好，交女友朋友了，还不知道考不考得上。  
“考不上没事儿啊，跟着我们干！”李京泽插嘴。  
刘嘉裕笑了：“怎么着，当起HR来了这是？你自己都不知道我们干的什么吧？”  
“卖童装，我知道。”  
“那是老飞，我在老家干什么的，你说说。”  
“卖烟花，你说过，就那个咻啪几秒钟的玩意儿，老赚了。”  
“行啊，”刘嘉裕还是笑，“挺清楚明白的，还以为你不懂。”  
王昊看着碗里的汤，汤里的鱼眼睛看着他。  
李京泽连着椅子一块儿挪过来，说：“你要是吃不惯，一会儿我那碗绿豆海带给你吃。”  
“不不，”王昊笑笑，“挺好吃的。”  
刘嘉裕说：“你们要去海南是吧？”  
王昊和李京泽齐齐朝刘嘉裕看过来。  
刘嘉裕说：“下周老飞去海南，正好，你俩和他一块去玩一周，一周差不多了吧？”  
丁飞笑：“他们可能嫌短。”  
“短啥啊，他倒想住那，那不现实。一周可以了，海南有啥玩头，小椰子林，中椰子林，大椰子林，哦还有个海，海哪看不着？也就西安看不着，出了西安哪哪都是海。”  
“你也去？”李京泽看丁飞。  
“得有个大人跟着，你俩小孩去那连机场都不知道怎么出。”  
王昊胃坠到椅子底下去，他并不是真想去海南，现在却要被推着去海南了，而且这个海南，还不是他想要的海南。  
李京泽手伸过来，好像是想让王昊说两句，但王昊脑子一片白，李京泽也跟着安静了。  
“就这样，”刘嘉裕拿餐巾擦了嘴，站起来，王昊送的手串随着他的起身，消失在了袖子下面，“我那份你吃了吧，还有事。”  
李京泽抓紧时间说：“让老万晚上住下来呗住下来呗住下来呗。”  
一个小时前李京泽跟王昊提过这事，一个小时前的王昊还想住，现在已经不想了。他一动不动，食不下咽，李京泽的小腿在桌子下边愉快地推挤他，像条狗尾巴。  
“行，睡丁飞那屋，挺干净的，”刘嘉裕说，匆匆上楼，走到一半回头，“就是别直接扔洗衣机了。”  
这大概是一个笑话，王昊猜，虽然不好笑，但确实是一个笑话，要不怎么李京泽都笑了呢。

他僵硬地坐在那里，坐到丁飞也站起来，把自己和刘嘉裕的糖水放到王昊李京泽跟前，跟着上了楼。  
李京泽趴在桌上，耳朵贴在桌面上，竖着眼睛看王昊。  
“咋了？”李京泽问。  
王昊发觉自己还捏着勺子，他把碗推到一边，说：“你真要去海南？”  
李京泽坐直：“不是你想去吗？”  
“我是说过……”  
“这不就完了吗？你想去，然后现在又能去了。”  
“我说的去海南和这个不是一个意思……”  
李京泽恍然大悟，瞅了一眼楼上，贴过来小声说：“那咱们到了地方就把他甩开，自己去玩。”  
“你真的会甩开他？”  
“这又怎么了？就怕你不敢。”  
王昊突然感觉摄像头再度降临他们头顶，力量压迫着他的太阳*。  
恐惧和兴奋再次令他头晕目眩。  
“行。”

王昊当然清楚李京泽会当真，他有一刻也当了真。确信他们真的可以利用其他人达到自己的目的，海南，椰子林，密密的椰子林会隐藏他们的踪迹，他们在沙滩上逃跑，潮水会吞掉他们的脚印。什么都没有。他们就可以消失了。  
像故事主角一样。  
晚上他们在丁飞房间里，进行第二次试验。那只早晚要被卖掉的龟在角落里趴着。这个房间的床很硬，李京泽用后背撞它会不太舒服，他不舒服，会抓得王昊更不舒服，于是换个面，用软的腹部，后来又改成肘和膝盖。等进入明亮的浴室，青紫才显露出来。  
洗完澡，李京泽很快就睡着了，王昊走出房间，走下楼，走向厨房。  
一进去，发现丁飞正坐在餐桌边，身上还穿着出门时的衬衣，只松了几颗纽扣。  
王昊说：“飞总好。”  
丁飞点头，告诉他冰箱里有什么饮料，酒柜里有什么酒，罐子里有什么茶叶，让他自己挑。  
“我就喝普通茶包。”丁飞说。  
他把杯子里的茶包提起来，放进嘴里，吮了一下，拽出来丢进垃圾桶。  
见王昊盯着自己看，丁飞解释：“没钱的时候喜欢这么喝，现在也改不了，习惯了，你知道吧。人的习惯很难改，尤其是好几年的习惯。”  
王昊不好意思喝其他的，也泡了茶包，在丁飞对面坐下来。  
“他闹得你睡不着吧？”丁飞笑，“他失眠睡不着，别人也别想睡。”  
“没有，他睡了。”  
丁飞的杯子停在嘴边：“啊？那挺好。”  
王昊两手捧着杯子，不知道聊什么。丁飞一边喝茶一边刷手机，刷了几条后，抬头问王昊：“听说你也养宠物？”  
“对，养狗，也想过养别的，但狗比较听话。”  
“得教了才听话，”丁飞说，“我不要求听话，闹一点就闹一点，知道回来就行。”  
“聊啥呢你俩？”  
啪的一声，餐厅瞬间坠入黑暗。  
丁飞冲着门口：“说你呢。别玩灯了。”  
李京泽又把灯打开，歪门边打哈欠：“准他妈没好话。”  
“你还指望有好话？”丁飞朝王昊笑，“你能编出几句好话来吗？”  
李京泽还没完全醒，走进来，拿起丁飞杯子，怼眼前看了半天，又放下，拿过王昊的，提起里面的茶包，放进嘴里，吮了一下，像吃樱桃一样，最后把樱桃梗丢进垃圾桶。  
王昊看着那个垃圾桶，在再次陷入黑暗的餐厅里，逐渐清醒。  
灯又一次亮起，李京泽朝他俩挥挥手，歪歪扭扭上楼了。  
王昊握着自己的杯子，他的手比晚饭时更冷，指关节全结了冰。

丁飞坐他对面，哼了一两句他没听过的歌。

Fin


End file.
